The Mystery Of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place
by tmntrocksm
Summary: Mabel and Dipper goes to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza place. (By the way the story is messed up with the text and I'm trying to fix it. Also this is based on a story on Shamchat)
1. Chapter 1

This is a conversation between The Pines Twins and yourself, Freddy Fazbear

The Pines Twins: M: Ah!

Freddy Fazbear: Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

The Pines Twins: Freddy what? Ugh, great, another nightmare.

li class="odd user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span What do you mean young child *pats dipper on the head*/li

li class="even user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span D: Mabel, you are never picking a place to eat again./li  
li class="odd user_3" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"M:/span Agreed. Although he doesn't seem so bad./li  
li class="even user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span Yes I agree with the girl! We have pizza if you like!/li  
li class="odd user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span D: ...well since we haven't eaten in two days...sure./li  
li class="even user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span Okay then *goes into kitchen*/li  
li class="odd user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span M: He seems nice/li  
li class="even user_4" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"D:/span It's kind of creepy though. I mean, he's a robot right/li  
li class="odd user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span *?/li  
li class="even user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span *comes back with pizza* You kids want a slice?/li  
li class="odd user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span M: Yes please!/li  
li class="even user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span D: So...Mr. Fazbear...how's business these days?/li  
li class="odd user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span *hands Mabel a pizza slice*/li  
li class="even user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span What do you mean?/li  
li class="odd user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span M: NOM NOM NOM/li  
li class="even user_4" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"D:/span I mean, why is there nobody else here but us?/li  
li class="odd user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span Well uh... slow business? Nothing else/li  
li class="even user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span Yep/li  
li class="odd user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span M: See Dipper, nothing's the...matter. *looks at clock*/li  
li class="even user_4" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"D:/span Midnight? What arcade stays open till midnight?/li  
li class="odd user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span Uh well many arcades.../li  
li class="even user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span We not the only ones/li  
li class="odd user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span M: O-kay then. *gets out of chair* Thank you for the pizza, I think we should get going now./li  
li class="even user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span UH WAIT DON'T YOU WANT TO STAY?!/li  
li class="odd user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span D: Not really, we have places to go. *tries door* Uh, Mabel...it's locked./li  
li class="even user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span Oh well it locked. Only the security guards have keys so I guess you have to stay now!/li  
li class="odd user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span D: Well where's the security guard?/li  
li class="even user_3" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"M:/span *sniffs* Ew, what's the smell? It's like...rotting flesh. And you don't want to know how I know what that smells like./li  
li class="odd user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span Uh the security guard will come soon./li  
li class="even user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span Smell? WHAT SMELL?! I DON'T SMELL ANYTHING!/li  
li class="odd user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span M: Well duh, you're a robot./li  
li class="even user_4" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"D:/span *walks up to counter* Hey, a music box./li  
li class="odd user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span Yeah but uh... *looks over to Dipper* Hey don't touch that!/li  
li class="even user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span D: Why not? *touches it*/li  
li class="odd user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span *slaps Dippers hand* No! Children are not allowed to do that!/li  
li class="even user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span M: Hey, where'd all the other robots go? They were on the stage earlier./li  
li class="odd user_4" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"D:/span *backs away from Freddy* Mabel, I have a bad feeling about this./li  
li class="even user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span Oh child it's fine. No need to worry. *goes over to Mabel* Oh Chica and Bonnie are probably just making sure everything is in order for the security guard/li  
li class="odd user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span M: There's that smell again. I think it's you Mr. Bear./li  
li class="even user_4" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"D:/span Why would animatronics be able to help a security guard? This place looks like its been deserted since the eighties./li  
li class="odd user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span * 'smells' himself* I smell fine. I think. I think it's probably some rotten pizza Chica left out. I'll throw it out! *goes into kitchen but doesn't answer Dipper's question*/li  
li class="even user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span D: Mabel, we need to get out of here./li  
li class="odd user_3" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"M:/span Why, that's rude./li  
li class="even user_4" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"D:/span Because something seriously wrong is happening. That thing, isn't some robot./li  
li class="odd user_3" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"M:/span How so?/li  
li class="even user_4" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"D:/span His battery pack is empty and his voicebox is missing. But he's still moving and talking...like he's possessed./li  
li class="odd user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span *comes back out of kitchen* I heard you guys talking about something. *eyes flicks black with a white pupil for a second then change back* Sorry about dodging your question earlier also/li  
li class="even user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span D: *backs up in surprise* Really Mr. Fazbear, we should be going. Our parents are probably worried./li  
li class="odd user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span No no no. You should stay here. It's already midnight. It's to late for children to be wondering around/li  
li class="even user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span D: Well then if you don't mind, I'm going to read. *opens Journal and gasps*/li  
li class="odd user_3" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"M:/span What is it?/li  
li class="even user_4" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"D:/span *holds up picture of the pizzeria* The author came here...and he said to never come back./li  
li class="odd user_3" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"M:/span So?/li  
li class="even user_4" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"D:/span He went there in 1968...three days before the restaurant closed down./li  
li class="odd user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span Oh you're reading a book. You should read in the dark. It'll hurt your eyes *eyes flicker again* *takes the journal*/li  
li class="even user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span D: Mabel.../li  
li class="odd user_3" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"M:/span I got you bro bro! *aims grappling hook* Hand over the journal you poop-head!/li  
li class="even user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span Hey no fighting. Plus children should not have weapons. Now hand me the grappling hook./li  
li class="odd user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span M: Over my dead body!/li  
li class="even user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span T̖h͉̗̙̟a̺̯͞t̲̮͈̭͠ ̯̞̟̝c̺͍̫͔̗a̶n ̛̙̰̤͙̟b͍͕͎̻͎é͓̺̖̹̤̻ͅ ͇̜̖̼͈͕a͕̜̘̱͕ra̴̯̟n̵͓̫͖ͅg̺͍̣̭̳e͠d̡̦͖̘/li  
li class="odd user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span Now hand it over!/li  
li class="even user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span M: *aims at Freddy's head* Dipper run! *fires*/li  
li class="odd user_4" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"D:/span *runs towards back rooms*/li  
li class="even user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span Ah! *covers head with his paws* H͔̳̬̹̰̬͙o̸͕̰̣͓̞̲w̪̠͔̝̼ ̘̣͍ḍ̨̘͚a͏̼̩͍̦̬ͅr͔̙̭̪͜ę̘̠ ̵̫͖̬̜̻y̴o̢̦̖̟͇̹̥ͅu҉͚̬̭̳ͅͅ!͉̩͙̬̭̮ *staggers forward* Get back here!/li  
li class="odd user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span M: Dipper, do that thing you learned./li  
li class="even user_4" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"D:/span On it! *blasts fire at Freddy*/li  
li class="odd user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span How di- AH! *hand catches on fire* *pats it down*/li  
li class="even user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span *growls*/li  
li class="odd user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span *runs towards Dipper*/li  
li class="even user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span D: *runs down long hallway* Just some demigod magic!/li  
li class="odd user_3" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"M:/span *grabs journal off the floor* I'm coming for you Dipper!/li  
li class="even user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span *turns around to Mabel* Not so fast, kid!/li  
li class="odd user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span M: *runs*/li  
li class="even user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span *they both slam into each other*/li  
li class="odd user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span *Dipper and Mabel groan in pain*/li  
li class="even user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span *goes towards them*/li  
li class="odd user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span *picks both of them up by the shirt* G̸͍̥̳̠̱̤o̬͍̲̬̱t̼̺̭ ̺̥̜y͕̠̤̱͜ͅͅo̤ͅu̲͔̜̱͙ ͕̗̼n̜̙͢ͅọ̵̻͎̬̫ͅw̶͇ͅ ͔̭̪͕̹̬̀/li  
li class="even user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span *hugging each other*/li  
li class="odd user_3" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"M:/span There's a way out still, right?/li  
li class="even user_4" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"D:/span *shakes head* Nope.../li  
li class="odd user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span Aw come on now. Don't be sad. W̧e̯͔͍'v̵̩̹͚̬̥e̵̦͈͚̖ ͙g̨o̙̝̣̜͘t̢ ̶͖͙̠̖̜͓̲s̮̮͉u͇̫͚̪i̥̻̟͙͡t̺̮̣̠̘s̡̹̱̞ ̬͔̳̥̣̙̙f̜̲̼́o͈͍̲r̶̻̦̙͎ͅ ͓y̖͔̳o̙̰͎u̫͎̰͖̞ ̡c̣͎̭̟̻͇̫h̰̺̮̲͚͜i̴͇̥̙̹̻l̫͇ͅͅd̬̠̣̗̼̙̝r̘͉̮̠͇̻͎̀e͞n̙/li  
li class="even user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span M: *sniffling* Dipper...you know what this reminds me of?/li  
li class="odd user_4" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"D:/span No...what?/li  
li class="even user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span M: *smirks* The time two demigods tricked a sad old bear!/li  
li class="odd user_" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"*they both disintegrated into sand*/li  
li class="even user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span WHAT?!/li  
li class="odd user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span *The real Dipper and Mabel appear behind Freddy*/li  
li class="even user_4" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"D:/span That's some illusion magic we learned on our journey. I threw out some Mist as soon as you left for the kitchen. What you really walked into was the outside world./li  
li class="odd user_3" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"M:/span And do you know what's just outside your restaurant?/li  
li class="even user_5" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Both:/span Train tracks!/li  
li class="odd user_" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"*a train comes rushing by*/li  
li class="even user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span Noo!/li  
li class="odd user_2" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"Freddy Fazbear:/span *turns to them before the train hits him* Oh so I see. But we have some magic here too at Freddy's! GOLDIE!/li  
li class="even user_1" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"The Pines Twins:/span *the train hits him*/li  
li class="odd user_4" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"D:/span What did he say about...Goldie?/li  
li class="even user_3" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"span class="label" style="outline: none; margin-left: 0.5em; color: #ffffff;"M:/span *hears a noise* Uh oh.../li  
li class="odd user_" style="outline: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px;"The Pines Twins has left the conversation./li  
/ul


	2. important

Okay. This story got really messed up. I will try to fix this though I just don't know how it got messed up.


End file.
